


After Action Report (The No Complains At All Remix)

by nothorse



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothorse/pseuds/nothorse





	After Action Report (The No Complains At All Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liz_marcs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liz_marcs/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Complaint in Three Voices](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3176) by Liz Marcs. 



**Events:**   


  

  * Arrived. Got rental car. Checked in Hotel.
  

  * Demon lair robust, trapped and full of demons.
  

  * Bazooka good against robust.
  

  * Ghost guide good against traps.
  

  * Two slayers good against demons.
  

  * Demon lair gone.
  

  * Demon also gone.
  

  * Bazooka not good against ghost.
  

  * Rental car returned undamaged.
  

  * Went home.
  

  
**Notes:**   


  

  * Resent implication that non-driving Buffy is cause for missing car damage.
  

  * Had repeated reminders that Xander is faithful. (Or Faith xanderful?) 
  

  * Motels should invest in sound insulation.
  

  * Memo for next time: get rooms on opposite sides of motel.
  

  * Dead Wesley much more annoying than late live Wesley. Wondering about reasons for that.
  




End file.
